Beast's Shadow
by Grinning Dead
Summary: Tyson went missing 10 years ago and now Volitaie rule the world but the Sacred beast wielders lead the resistance in a war for the planet i know summary suck but please read


Beast's Shadow

Well I finally got around to writing this well I got the idea to this after playing shin megami tensei then I watched uh buncha movies with bio soldiers and the seeds of this story were sown this is only my second story so try not to be TOO harsh but constructive criticism is still welcome well this is the first story where I'm adding my OC I haven't exactly worked out all the kinks in him but the ones that are there are very small so I hope you enjoy the story because by the end I swear ima hafta go to the hospital cuz this bitch is long and the finger cramps will be epic ah oh well with out further ado to my first beyblade fic yayz XD oh one last thing the ending of the last season in this fic is 2005 because I cant find the real ending year anywhere and im just not gonna put a date or month cuz those where not found either oh whoop nearly forgot the disclaimer

This story is m rated so any kids GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY STORY BEFORE YOUR PARENTS FIND OUT WHAT YOUVE BEEN READING oh and flames will be used to make the my tile floor warmer

___________________________________________________________________________________

In 2005 Tyson Granger won the world tournament for the third time (A/N sorry if thats wrong but I could never remember that part I know I prolly shoulda looked on the net but today the last day I can type it for this weekend so I didn't have time), you would think he would be feeling great, it couldn't get better and that was how it was for a few weeks. Until suddenly he disappeared, no ransom note no nothing, just poof and the world champion was gone. Notably Volitaire broke out of prison around the same time. Searches went out but Tyson was never found, not even a trace. Eventually the searches gave up and people just came to think he was dead and a funeral was set. The eulogy was said, his token coffin lowered, and tears were shed in his name. And so nothing went on for 3 more years until suddenly monsters were sighted, an entire city slaughtered. The monsters seemed to be a cross between canines and humans as well as dragons and humans making them stronger and faster than humans but they were not the smartest only the highest monsters seem to have a humans intellect. No one had expected such a thing nor were they prepared. And so the monsters swept across the continents until all of earth was infested with these monsters, oddly enough they didn't slaughter the people they conquered they enslaved them. When the last city had fallen to their onslaught, Volitaire revealed himself as the one who had unleashed the dragonoids and canions upon the world, He then demanded all the sacred beasts be relinquished to him for reasons never to be known. At the reveal of the head of the monster army rebels were stirred and within months monsters had been beaten back from the mountains of china,half of the united states, and all of japan though a small victory it was still enough to stir up the rest of the world and a war was started for the planet. It seemed like a balanced fight until Volitaire unleashed some new weapon, the only thing people could think to call it was "magic". The monsters were able to cast fire from there finger tips,freeze people where they stood, use water as if it were a puppet and they its master, call lighting from there bodies and the heavens, and the seemingly mos powerful things magic could produce were the winds, they had such power the generals in Voltaire's monster army were able to rip squadrons of tanks to scrap metal. And the scale was tipped quickly until the Sacred beast wielders discovered they could wield all of these powers as their own. In this manner the scales were tipped back again and the fighting continued to this day, ten years since the disappearance of Tyson Granger.

I know it was short but its the prologue to the story and I know I was vague with the details but im going to go deeper into it with flashbacks from the characters and Tyson's disappearance is a major plot point which is why I put it in and you might notice one way it fits together already in the monsters well the balls rolling and thats how id like to keep it so please review cuz reviews make the world go round even anonymous readers can review


End file.
